<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Is Connected by OnTheGround2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362592">Everything Is Connected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012'>OnTheGround2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Saw Was You [142]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Human Jackson Whittemore, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Daniel Whittemore-Stilinski, Mentioned Ilya Whittemore-Stilinski, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Questions, Revelations, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Jackson invite Zach to have dinner in order to tell him the truth about werewolves and their family. Here their conversation comes to an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All I Saw Was You [142]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #383: Code, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #385: Creep, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #386: Injure, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #387: React, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #389: Asylum</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Is Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd love to know your opinion... I always want to know so that I can answer too, but now that I have very few hits and I see little interest in my writing, I'd like to find out even more.</p><p>I wasn't sure if I should say this but well, the truth is that I'm running out of ideas, so between that and the lack of interest, I'm not sure if I'll be able to continue this series for much longer. Thank you to those few people who comment and are still interested in this universe of mine.</p><p>Thank you to my beta for checking this out as usual. As you will see, this is longer than what you read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
<a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“When you told me the surrogate story, you were totally convincing but then again, why shouldn’t I believe you? They're like mini copies of you two.”</p><p>“What can I say? You get used to telling that story and practice makes it perfect, I guess,” Stiles says.</p><p>“But Ilya isn’t a werewolf…” Zach says as he realizes that they had not said anything that could indicate that.</p><p>“No, he isn’t,” Jackson shakes his head. “Werewolves don’t get sick. At least not the same way or for the same reasons that humans do… so, when we found out about his deafness—”</p><p>“You knew he was human,” Zach nods.</p><p>“Yeah, Ilya was just a baby,” Jackson continues. “Daniel was three when we found out…”</p><p>“That’s when Ilya was born, right?” Zach asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll tell you everything that happened later if you want to know… but yeah, finding out was connected with all the problems we had after I woke up from the coma…”</p><p>Zach certainly wants to know. He has so many questions that it feels like his head might explode. “After the car accident…” Of course, he remembers all that.</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles nods. “And everything I told you about it was true.”</p><p>“But he couldn’t tell you that I was pregnant with Ilya when it happened.”</p><p>“Shit, really?” Zach stares at Jackson, raising his eyebrows. “Oh my god.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jackson licks his lips and doesn’t even blink. Anybody who saw him right now would think that he’s not affected by that memory anymore but Stiles knows the moment Jackson’s mind goes back to that car because there’s no way he can hide that pain from their bond.</p><p>Stiles’ hand finds Jackson’s intertwining their fingers. “He thinks that Ilya’s deafness might have been a consequence of the crash but the truth is that it might have nothing to do with that.”</p><p>“You told me that you didn’t know the cause,” Zach gestures with his arms.</p><p>“And that’s still the truth. We’re pretty sure that it’s not genetic and most of the time, there’s not a specific reason without having had an accident… but I’m not gonna lie, this stubborn man I married blamed himself for a while and it was hard on all of us…”</p><p>“Hell, I’m so sorry,” Zach says with sincerity. “I thought that the whole accident and your injuries… your coma… that it was brutal but now…” Zach is speechless for a moment. It’s like the whole thing just escalated to a whole new dimension of pain.</p><p>“It’s okay, at least I wasn’t harmed,” Jackson shrugs. “If I had ended up in a hospital it would have been a total mess.”</p><p>“We’re telling you because you deserve to know everything that happened,” Jackson continues, “but we’ve really moved on and we’re stronger because of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, we are... and we’re very lucky.” Stiles admits. “We know that. The way Daniel loves his brother…”</p><p>“Yes,” Jackson nods. “His wolf has protected Ilya from day one—”</p><p>“The bond they share is really special,” Stiles adds.</p><p>“They are great kids,” Zach says as he considers all the revelations he’s just learned about. He already thought that Stiles and Jackson had done a great job raising both kids, but now, it’s like his admiration has increased even more. Plus, the idea of Jackson being pregnant twice is really hard to believe.</p><p>“And to think that <em>you</em> had them…” Zach opens his arms wide. “That’s....” Zach hesitates, “fucking mind-blowing… I’m guessing there aren’t pictures that you’d be willing to share…”</p><p>“You’re right…" Jackson smiles. "If there were, I’d not be willing to share…” Jackson adds, shaking his head.</p><p>Zach snorts. “Of course.” The truth is that he knows Jackson pretty well and he's not even sure why he asked.</p><p>“Don’t take it personally... It’s not something he’d share with anybody,” Stiles says.</p><p>“It’s okay. I get it. And you know, as crazy and weird as all this is, when I think about it... it also makes total sense…” It feels like finding all the pieces in a puzzle at once. Effortless.</p><p>“You think so?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Zach nods. “Not the part where you inexplicably got pregnant, I mean the part where they have parts of you both in them.” That’s one of those things that he had not been able to explain back in the day when he met them and it’s good to know that he can still trust his gut. Not that as a detective, he doesn’t rely mostly on the evidence, but most of the time, experience has taught him that evidence isn’t everything. And this bewildering thing about this whole new reality that was just disclosed to him is that he’s been clueless all this time. It’s true that it’s been only two years since he was transferred to Beacon Hills but still, now he wonders if there were things he missed that may have pointed in this direction. No doubt he’s gonna be thinking a lot about that during the following weeks.</p><p>“Keep going and you’re gonna make him cry,” Jackson says, pointing at Stiles.</p><p>“Thank you, asshole…” Stiles smirks. “No, not crying over here… but yeah, it means a lot that you say that. And it will mean even more for the kids… This whole thing is tough on them.”</p><p>“They might not show it, certainly not in public, but it’s there, believe me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure,” Zach nods.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know about you two but I’m hungry… what if we keep talking about this over dinner?” Stiles says.</p><p>“Yeah, I came for the food, remember?” Zach nods, smiling.</p><p>“I knew these few revelations wouldn’t diminish your appetite,” Stiles grins.</p><p>“Come on, then,” Jackson gets up and Stiles and Zach follow him, “the table is set, you two grab some drinks and I’ll bring the food.”</p><p>“So, is giving orders a wolf thing?” Zach snorts.</p><p>“No, that’s a Whittemore thing, he was already like that before turning… you should have seen him on his lacrosse captain days,” Stiles grins, opening the fridge to get three beers. “Daniel doesn’t like being told what to do either… so, you have to make him think that he’s the one deciding even if he isn’t…”</p><p>Zach has no problem seeing that in his head. “It must be complicated to raise a werewolf… I mean, challenging… you must have dealt with some stuff, right?” He couldn’t be more curious about that kid now that he knows the truth.</p><p>Zach grabs a beer from Stiles and follows him to the dining table.</p><p>“Well, to be honest dealing with Ilya’s deafness had been much more challenging. Learning ASL and the fucking bullying hasn’t been easy but getting Hudson,” Ilya’s golden retriever hearing dog, “really changed everything.” That dog, especially trained to assist deaf people, absolutely made a difference in their son’s life. Hudson made him happier and he became more confident and more independent.</p><p>“With Daniel, maybe we kind of expected it, you know? But just because you expect, it doesn’t mean you’re ready… and he did some things… like… that time when he broke a kid’s arm at school...”</p><p>“A fucking bully!” They hear Jackson saying from the Kitchen.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true… he was protecting Ilya and his reaction was justified but still… he didn’t control his strength and obviously, there were consequences… it was really fucked up,” Stiles says, taking a seat at the table.</p><p>“He broke his arm?” Zach raises his eyebrows, sitting opposite Stiles. “Shit, you do have a lot to tell me.”</p><p>“We do… many more than you can imagine. Everything is connected. Telling you about Jackson means telling you about everything that happened even before he was turned, about before we got together, about an asylum I was sent to, and a period of my life when I wasn’t myself because basically, I was somebody else… Jackson wasn’t the only one who went through hell… that’s something we have in common and now, you’ll know all about that too.”</p><p>“God, don’t make it sound so dramatic. You’re gonna…” Jackson shakes his head, leaving one plate in front of Stiles and another one in front of Zach. “Okay, you might not freak him out if he hasn’t already, but you know, yeah, it’s true, our present is a result of the past, so what happened, as fucked up as it was, it’s not… that’s what happened and changing it, might also change everything… God knows where I’d be right now… what kind of life I’d have. So what I’m trying to say is just that… don’t make it so fucking dramatic because—”</p><p>“Dramatic? Now I’m being <em>dramatic</em>?” Stiles interrupts him.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” Jackson says. After all, Stiles knows him perfectly well.</p><p>“I do. I mean, maybe… Maybe I know what you mean,“ Stiles interrupts him. “I just can’t be as nonchalant about it as you are. I—”</p><p>Jackson snorts, “I’m not—”</p><p>“Sometimes you are,” Stiles insists, “or you want to be, I don’t know. But the fact is we killed people. We both did. And yes, it wasn’t us but we obviously had something to with it and, while I wish I could talk about it without being <em>dramatic</em>, it’s fucking hard not to.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna try to act as if I didn’t hear the last part so that you can actually clarify that thing as I’m sure you have in mind to do… but yeah,” Zach nods, “I can see what Jackson is trying to say… what you both are trying to say and just, please, don’t argue on my behalf and let’s eat. This looks delicious and I’m hungry.”</p><p>“He’s right. This is stupid,” Stiles nods. “Let’s eat and then you can attempt to explain all the shit we went through in the most non-dramatic way you can manage.”</p><p>Jackson sighs. “Right.” He turns around and goes back to find his plate.</p><p>No doubt this dinner is gonna be a totally different one from those they’ve had in the past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm happy that I was able to explain here the "fourth heartbeat" that was mentioned in chapter 135 ("Throw All the Darkness into Gold"). You can read about hearing dogs for deaf people here: <a href="www.121captions.com">How hearing guide dogs help deaf people live happier lives</a> or<br/><a href="https://www.hearingdogs.org.uk/">www.hearingdogs.org.uk</a> (&amp; on Youtube there are many videos too).</p><p>If I had posted this last week, it would have been shorter. The other day I changed the ending as I extended it and the mood changed between Stiles and Jackson. Season 3 of Dark, like the rest of the show, is a masterpiece and it clearly inspired this ending and the title which I didn't have yet. I dedicate this chapter to the great writers of Dark and all the fans of that amazing series.</p><p>I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:</p><p>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351">What If It's you?</a> (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817">Throw Your Weight On Me</a> (Alpha/Omega AU)<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194">No Infinity</a> (Human AU in space)<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435">Hollywood</a> (Human AU in 1950)<br/>*  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111">The Chemicals Between Us</a> (Human AU + Fanmix + My prompt) </p><p>This will be cross-posted on <a href="https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words">my Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>